Good Medicine
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Chapter 2 is up. It's Seimei's and Seiryuu's turn this time. Err... RnR, please? And please, I beg you from the bottom of my heart, with cherry on top, please no flame. Oh well, just flame it. Good cookies for reviewer, and bad cookies for flamers.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Medicine**

Good medicine taste bad, but is it really that bad?

My first Guren/Masahiro fic. Hope you like it.

* * *

"Come on, Seimei's grandson, drink it!"

"Don't push me! I don't want to drink it! It's bitter! And don't call me grandson!" Masahiro replied continually.

"I don't care, will you just drink it?"

That was what they had been arguing for two days by now. Masahiro got quite badly injured by a demon and the medicine to help him get better soon, according to him, was too bitter. And Guren, well, Guren was just too worried about Masahiro. He pushed Masahiro to drink the medicine, and would be mad if the boy didn't.

"Drink it or you won't be healthy enough to attend Akiko's wedding next week!"

The words struck at him. Akiko would surely understand if he didn't come to her wedding, but he himself would most likely feel guilty. The princess was like a sister to him after all.

"Fine! I'll drink it!"

Masahiro quickly grabbed the glass and gulped down the content. He made a face and stuck out his tongue. "Hiiss hihhe…" Masahiro said incoherently.

"Ha? What did you say?"

"I said, 'it's bitter'," Masahiro said while furiously swept his tongue with his sleeping robe's sleeve, trying to get the taste off of his mouth. "I wonder if all medicines taste like this."

Guren replied him mindlessly, "Only the good ones." He stayed silence until a voice call him.

"Guren…"

"What?" he turned his face to the voice's owner.

"Make it better. Please…"

Masahiro stared at him with such clear eyes, he couldn't resist. "Why does it always have to end like this?" he sat down, gesturing to Masahiro to sit on his lap. Masahiro happily settled himself on Guren's lap, taking off the sharp necklace around the fire shikigami's neck. "And instead of _always_ teasing me, why don't you just tell me to kiss you?"

"It is fun teasing you, Guren…" Masahiro replied with a grin.

Guren took hold of Masahiro's chin, titling the boy's head, and then pressed his lips against Masahiro's. Masahiro moaned as Guren licked his lower lip. His lips were parted right away. He tangled hid arms around Guren's neck and pulled him closer so he could taste the hot mouth more.

Their tongue moved, rubbing, touching, and knowing exactly where the right spots to touch were. They finally parted when they really needed more air. Well, at least Masahiro did. But both of them panted heavily, not only Masahiro.

"Now, rest," Guren pushed Masahiro to the bed, covering the boy with a blanket, and eventually got beneath the blanket too. He held Masahiro close to his chest, letting the curious fingertips touched and felt his heartbeats. Maybe, he could just make Masahiro drink more medicine to get a kiss like that. Or maybe…

"Next time, don't tease. Just tell me, and I'll do it."

"I told you, Guren, it is fun teasing you like that."

"Oh…" with that, he drifted to sleep after pressing one more kiss to Masahiro's lips.

As for Masahiro, good medicine didn't taste so bad after all.

* * *

So, you like it or hate it? Review please... a cookie for every reviewer... (puppy eyes)


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I fail making this one, I guess.

Whatever, just read and decide it's a failure or... a total failure.

* * *

"Here's your medicine," Seiryuu said to him, putting the glass purposely in front of his face. "And don't try to mess it up this time. I'm not making any of this today even if your mother asks me."

Seimei only smiled the brightest smile he could make, saying, "Ah… she won't even bother. It is just a cold."

Seiryuu sighed at the sight of this smiling seventeen years old boy. "She is worried, you know."

"Yes, I know. But she won't even know if I spill this medicine. She's always in the wood before dark after all."

He knew that. But didn't this kid here at least thank his mother for worrying so much about him? "You are all she has now." Seimei's head turned down. Yes, young Seimei knew that. He knew that his parents met in the wood where his mother often searched for herbs, ran away, and had him as their son. He also knew his father had passed away. "And besides, she can smell the trace of the medicine with her nose. You know that fox has sensitive nose."

Oh, right, he forgot that one. "So, I really have to drink this?"

Seiryuu nodded so slightly. He knew that Seimei's mother might just kill him if she found out that her son spilled the medicine in vain again. He stared at his master held his nose before devouring the liquid content of the glass and complained at the taste of the medicine. "Yuck, it still sticks on my tongue."

Seiryuu stood, deciding that giving this kid some wood berries might be a good idea to keep his mouth busy with chewing and forget all those complains in his mind.

Really, becoming an immature kid's first shikigami was a very tiring thing. They were all excited at the beginning and slowly gotten bored and finally being selfish. He decided that he would ask Seimei to cut the contract and make a new one when he had grown more mature.

But that would just make his master sad, wouldn't it? Besides, it was Seimei who saved him from his insanity caused by loneliness. If it wasn't because of Seimei, he might be still in the bottom of the lake he used to be sealed, dying of silence as he wasn't allowed to see the outer world. It was Seimei who cured his insanity.

See? It was tiring to be _Seimei's_ first shikigami. He couldn't resist the thought of his master sadness if he just asked him to break the contract, yet he was tired of his master's selfishness.

He arrived at the kitchen and began to shuffle the shelf of herbs. That was odd, there should be still plenty of berries there, why there was only little? But in the end he ignored the fact that he must go to the forest again to find some berries anytime soon.

And Seimei was waiting in his room with a pout. "You walked out just like that? You haven't given me my reward yet!"

"Yes, yes, here's your reward," Seiryuu was kind of used to that. He handed out the small amount of berries.

"Why is there only such a small amount of them?" Seimei said, pouting ever so deeply.

"I don't know. Maybe your mother took some to eat in the wood."

From Seimei's expression, he knew that the kid obviously didn't accept his answer.

"Alright, I'll search for them in the wood. You stay here alone okay?"

He walked towards the door and Seimei called him again. "Who said you could go?"

He walked towards the bed again and sat down beside his master. "What do you want actually?"

"I want a reward for being such a good boy by drinking all the yucky medicine you and mother choke on me."

"I gave you berries, isn't that enough?"

Seimei shook his head. "I want something else," he said, smiling ever so mischievously. He waved his hand, as if telling Seiryuu to get closer. Seiryuu bent down to the laying kid, and got pulled down to a surprising kiss.

He was shock at the moment but he finally took pleasure in the kiss. It was just a close mouthed kiss, but for him, it was so much more.

He pulled back after a moment. "Not yet, Shouran, I still want to kiss you."

Seimei called him by that name, which meant he was serious. He bent down once more and he touched Seimei's lips with his own first. His master held him in place by holding the back of his head. A hand took hold of his chin and motioned him to open his mouth. He parted his lips slightly and Seimei invade his mouth with his tongue. A soft colliding of their tongues made him moaned out loud.

After a few moments of kissing and touching here and there, they broke the kiss. "Shouran, take off your clothes," Seimei said, still with the mischievous smile.

Seiryuu, knowing what would happen next, couldn't refuse. Seimei was his master after all. He undressed himself with Seimei's eyes watched him so intensely.

Nothing came between him and the air now. "Can I?" Seimei asked him. He nodded, wanting this as bad.

As Seimei kissed his collarbone lightly and made a red mark on it, he could only wait for his master's order of what to do. "Oh, it was me who ate the berries in the kitchen. My plan works out in the end, huh?"

So this was all a set up? Great, he had just fallen to another of Seimei's trap.

It was tiring to be _Seimei's_ first shikigami. Not because of this kid's selfishness, he realized that in the end, but because only Seimei who could tame and drive him mad at the same time.

But he didn't mind. He got what he wanted too. Seimei was his medicine after all.

* * *

Ooh...kay... this is the second chappie, and I fail. This chappie is a bit slipped from the theme, so yea, I fail.

Want to cheer me up with review?


End file.
